Yougan Ryuunoko
by lonelydream17
Summary: (Translation: Lava Dragon's Child.) July 7 X777. The year all dragons dissappeared. Lavinia joins a guild, hoping to reunite with Vulcan, Dragon of Magma. Lavi may even fall in love along the way. That is, if her father allows her to. Possible NatsuXOc or GajeelXOc. Vote now!
1. Child of the Volcano

**A/N: I've been listening to the 'Dumb Ways to Die' song. I don't know all the lyrics but I can't seem to remember the line after 'Invite a psycho killer inside.' I won't be able to update much and I know some of you would want me to update my other stories. Sheesh, I'm such a procrastinator as well as a hypocrite**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I do own Vulcan, Lavinia, my cat Whisp and this computer and flash drive that I'm using to write this story.**

**Chapter One: Child of the Volcano**

_There's something wrong. I don't sense anything menacing so perhaps it's a wild animal. But if it were an animal, why would it worry me to the point of keeping me awake this late at night. Crickets chirp at night with wolves howling in perfect harmony for the moon_*****_. The flapping of owl's wings with wails of a huma- wait. Human child!?_

He opened his scaly eyelids revealing amber orange eyes with slits for pupils as burgundy red scales shined in the moonlight. His 'bed' was actually a volcano that he sealed with his roar so if he ever got peckish, he could smash the edge of the seal with his tail and have a snack in 'bed'. Raising his head, he scanned the area for the source of the sound and prepared to take off in the air before hearing the sound again. It sounded much louder meaning it was close, and thanks to that, he could recognize the _wailing_ as shouting. Well, maybe not shouting, more like a mix of yelling and screaming.

"HELLO?! HELLOOOOO!? IS ANYBODY THERE?! **IS ANYBODY THE-**

"**SILENCE!**" he roared in irritation, muffling any sound the child made. It was silent for a few moments before he heard him speak again, except much quieter, meaning he was whispering. Vulcan mentally groaned and jumped down from the mountain, surprising the child since he had landed in front of him. His amber eyes scrutinized at the tiny human child in front

The little boy couldn't have been any older than five!? He had messy dark purple hair with a few bangs covering his amber orange eyes. Similar eyes that deeply contrasted with his met his own. His eyes gave off a noble majestic look filled with knowledge and power while this child held a look of wonder and… relief? But there was something else, something painful. And why would a child look at a dragon with relief? Normally they would run away fearing that they would get eaten.

_Foolish human, we may kill humans but never eat them. They're disgusting. Just the thought of eating a human would make me sick._

"Child, what reason do you have to be here."

The kid cocked his head to the side, purple eyebrows furrowing in confusion before he gained a look that was similar to a child getting caught stealing from the cookie jar. Otherwise known as the 'oh crap' look. He would know, he's seen that look when Metalicana gets bored and nearly gets caught pranking someone. He pushed the urge to smirk down as to not accidently scare the child.

_Now this ought to be worth listening._

"I-I was c-chased out."

_Or not. Me and my big mouth._

"Chased out by who?" Vulcan would've furrowed his eyebrow if he, or his kind, had any. The child looked down a bit, gripping the rags that did a terrible job of concealing his body. They were a dark grayish brown with one of the shirt straps falling off his shoulder and by the looks of it, the only thing that is keeping those pants up are the boy's frail hands. His skin wasn't much better. Dirt covered him from the tip of his nose the toes on his feet. He could see some bags under his eyes and… was that blood? The small trickles of blood dripped from his mouth, probably from screaming his voice out.

"Chase."  
"A human boy?"  
"Mhm, he d-doesn't like me."  
"Do you have any ideas as to why?"  
"Um, no. But he d-does say I s-shouldn't be d-dere."  
"There? There where?"  
"The orphanage."  
"And you believe him?"  
"N-No!"  
"Then why did you run away?"  
"…Mhn.."  
"Speak up, child."  
"H-he tried to s-s-shoot me."

The Dragon of Magma blinked at the boy's words. He wasn't sure if he should ask about this 'Chase' character anymore, the poor child didn't need any more scarring than he already has. "Little one, stay with me for the night. When the sun rises, we will search for a family for you, one that will love and protect you." The violet haired boy looked at him in the eyes, to see if his words were just mere words and not a promise. Once he found what he was looking for, the boy squealed and hugged the closest thing next to him, which happened to be Vulcan's talon. Vulcan watched as the boy showered him words of gratefulness, or as much gratefulness was a four year could give, making the dragon smile.

_This child… why not? I've been told stories of how dragons had taken in human children and treated them as their own. They taught them of our ways and magic. So maybe it's alright if I do this. He's quite an adorable little boy._  
Vulcan shook his head, although slowly as to not alert the boy.  
_Maybe not. I can't take this poor boy, he wouldn't last a day with my training. And it's best to not get too attached to anything cute or else it'll make parting difficult. Wait, did he just squeal?_

The large reptile craned his neck towards the head of the little boy and sniffed his head, his hair all ruffled up in the process and nearly choked on the scent. There are differences between the scents in genders. Males would have an almost bitter scent, not bitter enough to make you cringe but bitter nonetheless. Females had a much sweeter, but not too sickly sweet scent, and for the record, Vulcan's nose has never led him wrong. Well, except that one time but that's a _whole_ other story. And this was not a bitter scent.

"What's yer name?"  
"My name? Why do you wish to know my name?"  
"Cuz if ya tell me, I'll tell ya mine." Vulcan chuckled, which made a rumbling noise, in response.  
"Cheeky aren't you."  
"I dunno what dat means but thank you."  
"You're very welcome, kid. I am Vulcan, Dragon of Magma."  
"Magma? Like lava?"  
"Yes and no. Now, your name if you will."  
"Ah, my name is Lavinia."

_A girl's name? Well that explains the scent._

"Lavi for short then. Now make sure to have a firm grip on my tail."  
"Okay."

_I think it's time for a test. If Lavi does not fall, I will become a father and teacher and if not…_

He never finished that thought as he flicked his tail and flung Lavi from the tip of his tail to the crown on Vulcan's head. And without any warning, he flapped his wings and shredded the sky. Lavi's shrieks of laughter were enough proof to know that the 'he' was still on his head. Once landing on his warm 'bed' he allowed Lavi to climb down from his head to his back, and no further than that.

"Why?"  
"See this rock." He tapped on the seal with his claw as Lavi nodded.  
"It's to seal the magma from underneath. The magma has yet to harden and cool meaning if you were to touch the seal with your bare feet, you would be crippled."  
Lavi simply nodded. Though 'he' was four, 'he' was pretty smart and though 'he' may not know what 'crippled' meant, 'he' had an idea of what it means. Lavi curled 'himself' to a ball and slowly but surely drifted off into sleep. When Vulcan heard soft breathing, he exhaled smoke through his nose and followed the child into the world of dreams.

**Eight Years later…**

"Vulcan? Vulcan! Vulcan!? VULCAN! **VULCAN!**"

Twelve year old Lavinia searched from the highest volcano to the deepest part of the forest, hoping to find her father. Sadly, he was not found. She had grown quite beautifully despite being a pre-teen. Her dark purple hair had reached slightly below her waist and tied into a braid with some bangs framing her pale face. Her orange eyes that held a once powerful look that could rival her father's had now become a look of despair. She dressed in a red short sleeved shirt that revealed her mid-drift and a long dark red skirt that was held but a yellow sash and a burgundy red scale belt and reached a above her ankles with yellow gold ornaments. Her feet were bare, not that ever minded but now, she wanted to stop and rest but her heart wouldn't allow it.

On her wrists and ankles was a pair of golden bangles, given to her by her father along with the belt. She loved the gifts and rarely parted with them. And now, these were her first and last gift from her father. He taught her so much, and told her many things. Things that even some dragons shouldn't even tell to their human children. Vulcan told her of this day a year ago but she never imagined he would leave this soon.

"_Lavi, there will be a day where I'll have to leave. And I may never even come back."  
"And you're worried about leaving me, right?"  
"Correct. Will you be angry?"  
"For a few moments I guess, I'll probably cry and ask where you went and say I hate you out of anger but I could never really be angry at you. In the end, as long as you're alive, I'm okay."  
"You're a strange child. You look at the world as if you were a god."  
"And you're a strange father since you're the one who raised me. Also, what's the last comment supposed to mean?"  
"You'll know when you're older."  
"That's what they all say."_

Lavinia simply took a deep shaky breath and refused to make any sound, fearing that if she spoke, her silent cries would become screaming sobs. Instead she decided to do something her had told her as a child. She rubbed the salty crystals away from her eyes and looked up the full moon, refusing to let anymore tears fall. She gave a little hum and took a deep breath.

Lavinia let out a mournful roar that echoed loudly for the vast white moon to hear.*****

**(1*): As a child, I was often told that wolves howling to the moon meant they were singing for the moon.  
(2*): No offense to anyone who's reading this named Chase. One of my best friend's names is Chase but he's really childish despite being the same age as me, except I'm a few months older than him.  
(3*): Poor Lavinia. The only one listening to her mournful song was the moon… and other woodland creatures. -_-;**

**Vulcan (Origin: **Latin _Volcanus, Vulcanus_.**)**  
**First Use: **1513  
**Definition: **N. Roman god of fire and metalworking

**Lavinia (Origin: **Latin**)  
First Use: **1513  
**Def:** N. a daughter of King Latinus in Virgil's _Aeneid_ who is betrothed to Turnus but marries Aeneas.

**I chose Vulcan as a way to describe the character I might pair her up with. So I now ask you readers, should she be with Salamander or Black Steel. I would personally choose Salamander. Here are your choices.  
Salamander: 1(which is my vote.)  
Black Steel: 0(I get the feeling some of you are going to choose him.)**

**Make sure to go to my profile and vote! Review whether you're a guest or an author.**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**A/N: I wanted to make the title say Magma instead of Lava. Please remember that when she calls out her attacks, it supposed to be Magma and not Lava, despite the translation. The title would've ended up like '**_**Magu Ryuunoko**_**' but when I hear the word **_**Magu**_** it reminds me of the **_**Magu Magu No Mi**_** who belongs to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.(Hint: He's not Lord Voldemort) And it just… pisses me off.**

**And another thing. Apparently my only reviewer was ****ultima-owner****, who has also reviewed my other stories. Want to know what that means? Since he's reviewed my other stories, that's enough for me to update this story cause if he likes this story, then I'll review.**

**THANK YOU, ****ultim-owner****! IT MEANS A LOT!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Can anyone think of a public name for Lavinia? An example is like how Natsu is called 'Salamander, Gajeel is 'Black Steel' and Erza is 'Titania'. Can anyone help me please!**

**Reviewers Response Time(RRT):  
****ultima-owner:**** Thank you for reviewing this story. Technically it was only one phrase but good enough for me. That doesn't mean I'll do that pairing…yet. So, in case you haven't, vote like everyone else in the poll and hope they choose that pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I own Vulcan, Lavinia and my cat Whisp.**

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Fairy Tail**

An eighteen, almost nineteen, year old woman walked down the streets of Magnolia with a blank expression, deep in thought. Her hair was tied back*****, revealing golden hoop earrings, with the exception of a few bangs on her pale face. She dressed in a magenta halter top, that exposed her mid-drift with white, yellow and orange framing with a matching skirt with similar framing that reached slightly past her knees and had a slit on the left side, revealing white baggy pants with black framing***** and finally brown 2 ½ inch heel sandals. Holding the skirt and pants up was a burgundy red scale patterned belt. Adorned on her body was a pair of golden bangles on her wrists and ankles along with golden brassards worn on the middle of both her upper arms. She was brought back to reality however when her partner, who'd disappeared at some point, had called out to her.

"Lavinia!"

Raising her head, she was met with the sight of purple feathers. Lavinia blinked and raise her hands to grab hold of the feathers only to realize it was a bag. It appeared to be made of feathers with a single brown leather strap for her shoulder*****. And the one holding the strap was none other than her partner, Whisp. A grey cat with lilac purple eyes with a black ribbon tied around its neck into a neat bow on the back. And perhaps the most distinguishing features were a black crescent moon above its left eye and black angel wings. Despite having a feminine appearance, Whisp was actually a boy. Lavinia always got a good laugh out of it when people mistook his gender.

"Thank you. What's inside?" She asked as Whisp gave her a Cheshire grin and took place on her shoulder. She never bothered asking where he got it and how since that was just his way of showing how much he loved her. That and she didn't want to jinx it somehow.

_Not that I'm not grateful but why did I get stuck with the klepto-cat?_

"Some books, a first aid kit and food to last us little over a week. You should really stop smoldering those books into ashes."

She shrugged her shoulders at his response before strapping on the bag and continued her trek through the streets. As she walked, she started to reminiscence about her father. _That_ day was nearing of course. If you were to meet her a year after her father's disappearance, she would've given you a glare that cold burn a person's soul and given them the chills. But it was after that year that she met Whisp and started to regain a little of her previous self. Though her main expression was blank, you could see her eyes light up with emotions.

"What'cha thinkin'?"  
"Hm, it's nothing. Why do you think I'm always thinking?"  
"S'not nothing if you're smilin'. I've been with ya for almost six years."  
"Can't I smile because I feel like it?"  
"No, only if you have a good reason."  
"I have a reason, but it depends on someone's opinion if it's good."  
"Don't psych your way out of this conversation."  
"I would never dream of it."

She smirked in victory while he pouted at her response. It was until they heard yelling did they turn their heads to a red headed woman in armor scolding a salmon haired boy and a black haired boy, who was in boxers, sweating bullets. The purple haired woman raised an eyebrow and was about to run along when she realized Whisp was gone. She searched for him a few moments before spotting him talking to a blue cat. A rarity if she ever saw one.

"Who's your new friend, Whisp?" she asked.

Before he could respond, the previous trio beat her to it and started harassing the blue tomcat for answers.

"Oi! Happy! Who's that cat?"  
"When did you get a girlfriend? Actually, the better question is how'd you even get a girlfriend?"  
"You got a girlfriend? I'm so proud of you. What's her name?"  
"I'M A MAN, DAMMIT!"

Whisp patience had snapped along with his temper and bared his fangs at the strangers. Lavinia simply couldn't hold it any longer and burst into a fit of giggles. Whisp glared at her and yelled to stop mocking him but she couldn't help it. Not only was he mistaken as a female, but as well as the blue tomcat's girlfriend. This was just priceless. It took a while to control her fit but she managed to finally introduce herself.

"Kufufufu, I'm Lavinia Magnus. This is my partner, Whisp." She shook the red-head's hand while Whisp silently fumed next to Happy, who was patting his friend's back with a sweatdrop on the back of his head. Other than Lavinia, he was probably the only other person (but he's a cat) to instantly identify him as a male.

"Forgive us for the misunderstanding. My name is Erza Scarlet."

She shook the redhead's hand and glanced at the males behind her. She sensed a strong rivalry between them, as if they were brothers. They glared at each other but put up a façade that they were friends when Erza glanced at them. But just as they were about to introduce themselves, Lavinia interrupted. She pointed at the black haired teen, who raised his eyebrow, with bewilderment clear in her amber orbs.

"Where's your clothes?"  
"Shit!"

The pink haired boy laughed as the other one ran around in search for his missing clothing. She took notice that the other teen had fangs and smelled a combination of burning wood, smoke and something spicy. The former teen, who had lost his clothes, smelled like snow, frost and slightly minty. Erza's scent was metallic with strawberries. What a strange combination. Erza simply shook her head and gave her an apologetic smile, telling her that this happened quite often. The violet-haired girl watched in amusement as the teen could only manage to find his pants and shoes. The other boy commented on how he was pathetic until it ensued into a fight. Her response was raising a purple eyebrow and Erza punching them on their heads.

"Grey. Grey Fullbuster, flame brain here is-  
"I can introduce myself you know!"

Grey simply 'tch'ed but didn't dare make a comeback, fearing for his life if he did. It was something which Lavinia found both humorous and depressing.

"Natsu Dragneel, and this is my partner Happy!"  
"Aye!"

Lavinia chuckled at them and finally took notice of the fairy-like mark of Natsu's shoulder and Grey's chest. It was a mark that meant they were from guilds, meaning they were Mages. She's met a few Mages but she's heard stories about these specific Mages. Let's just say that the rumors she's heard about them aren't exactly nice.

"Are you new? I've never seen you around." Erza asked with a slight tilt of her head.  
"We're travelers. We just got here this morning." Whisp replied, hiding behind his friend's leg and staring up at them.

_He got over that pretty quickly._ Spoke her mind, thinking back when people first mistook his gender. He didn't get over it for three days straight. During those three days, he lied in fetal position and kept muttering to himself about being an 'okama'. It has to be the ribbon. She'd given it to him on his second birthday which was also the day people mistook his gender. Even so, he still refused to take of the ribbon. Erza was going to interrogate them some more but was interrupted by a grumbling sound. She and Grey snapped their heads towards Natsu while he defended himself saying it wasn't him. Then she felt a pain in her stomach, almost like a cramp. She let out a pain filled groan and put a hand over her stomach.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten since yesterday's breakfast."  
"What!? What about your home?" asked the boy already stripping, again. If this was normal then she wouldn't pay any mind to it.  
"Don't have one."  
"No home? What about your family?"  
"Whisp's all I have. My father disappeared nearly seven years ago. The seventh of July." For whatever reason, Lavinia felt that repeating the date of her father's disappearance put her heart at ease. Back then, it would make her cringe and she feared the day creeping in close but now, the pain had numbed away and she no longer feared that day. Unknown to her, the statement had caused Natsu to freeze and his eyes solely focusing on her.

"That's terrible! Let us treat you at our guild. I insist."

Erza's response was a simple nod and with a blink of an eye, Natsu had a gentle yet firm grip on her hand while the other rested on her stomach. She could hear the yelling of his guild mates but he ignored them in favor of talking to her.

"July 7, X777. That's the day he disappeared, right?" She had a strange feeling about this. Did that date mean anything to him?  
"Yes?"  
"Was your dad, by any chance, a… dragon?" Her eyes widened and yanked her arm back out of his grasp, staring at him in shock.

_How? How could he have known? Everyone I've ever spoken to about Vulcan laughed and mocked me. Whisp believes me but only because he was raised listening to my stories but… how? Vulcan said that there are many kinds of dragons just as there are many kinds of people. They too took in children and raised them as their own so could it possibly be…?_

He stared back at her with a calm expression as she held her hand to her chest. He answered the question before it could form in her mind.

"My dad, Igneel the Fire Dragon, disappeared on July 7, X777 as well."***** And for the first time in a long time, Lavinia wanted to do nothing but cries tears of happiness. She wasn't alone.

**Location: Fairy Tail**

The guild members watched as Natsu and Lavinia were talking to each other, one with a look of pure joy and the other a calm smile on her face. In the background, you could hear Whisp yelling at the rest of the guild members about his sexuality, Cana especially. Kind of depressing, it makes you want to pity the poor kitten.

"So she knows Dragon Slayer Magic as well, huh?"

Makarov watched the most problematic child in Fairy Tail trade stories with the older woman. Mira could only smile in happiness. After Lisanna's death, Natsu seemed lost and his temper shortened, if that was even possible, meaning you wouldn't be able to talk to him unless you wanted to be cremated alive. It was a bit of a dark time for them, and though he was depressed for some time, he still had the heart of gold the guild loved him for.

"That boy is overjoyed."  
"What gave you that idea?" Grey asked, sarcasm dripping off every word. His response was a whack to the head by none other than Erza.  
"Can't you see? The boy is happy because he's not alone."  
"Alone?" questioned Mira, though she got the feeling she knew what he was talking about. Makarov smiled before speaking.  
"Natsu was the only person in this guild, other than me, who had knowledge about the existence of dragons. Everyone else mocked him for his beliefs."

The guild members who heard their master's words couldn't help but hang their head in shame. They remembered all too well how they mocked Natsu for believing in ancient creatures that were thought to be extinct. And now that this woman shows up and claims to have also been trained by a dragon, their guilt increased tenfold.

"Oyaji, can she join?"

Makarov couldn't help but grin as Natsu gave him a pleading look. He laughed at his face before motioning at the older woman to come. Makarov was the first to realize that she showed more emotions through her eyes rather than her face. Eyes are windows to the soul after all.

"Dear, how would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Lavinia's eyes widened for a split second and he could see the shock in her eyes before reverting to her default expression. She turned to her partner who quickly reacted with an answer of his own.

"We need money. No money means no clothes, no house, no food and worst of all" he held his paws to his face for dramatic effect.  
"NO FISH!" he and Happy shouted in unison before pretending to faint for even more dramatic effect, causing a bit of laughter in the guild.  
"It looks like we have our answer and a new guild member. Mira, give this girl the guild mark and everyone" he stood up and jumped onto the second floor, crashing into the railing on the way.

"LET'S CELEBRATE THE WELCOME OF A NEW GUILD MEMBER INTO OUR FAMILY!"

Lavinia couldn't help but laugh out loud at the guild's cheering. This guild was filled with such warm hearted people; a huge part of her was glad that she came here. She would have to tell of her other friend about this.

_Now that I think about it, I wonder if Lucille is okay. I bet she took my advice and ran away from her home. I hope she did but at the same time, I'm a little worried. How did I ever become friends with such a childish, ditzy girl?_

"Where do you want it and what color? I'm Mirajane by the way but everyone here calls me Mira."

She turned to meet the white haired Ex-Mage and gave her a smile. She removed the brassard on her left arm and turned to the woman. Behind her, she could hear the rest of Fairy Tail having a party and Natu's and Grey's yelling. During the commotion, they even K. a white haired man who was yelling something about being a man. She was quickly informed by Mira that that was her brother. Before she could speak, she was interrupted by a mocking laughter. And Lavinia could tell the differences in laughter and all this said was _'I'm better than you, and everyone knows it'_. She looked up meeting the eyes of a blonde man with headphones. The guild suddenly went silent and Lavinia got the feeling something bad was going to happen. And he finished his mocking laughter with a snort.

"That's who you brought over to Fairy Tail!? Pathetic! Man, Natsu, I really thought you had potential but I guess I was wrong."

She could see Natsu clench his fist from the corner of her eye but she raised a hand to stop him and turned to Master. She gave him a look that said 'leave it to me'.

"Master, who's he?" He seemed hesitant to reply but finally gave in with a sigh.

"This is my grandson, Laxus."  
"Is that all?"  
"Huh?"  
"I said is that all?"  
"Um… yes, that's it."  
"I see. Then he's not worth my time."

Lavinia was silently proud at the fact that she was the one to cause his anger. She also took in the fact that he had sparks of electricity running over his body.

_Interesting._

"The hell you say, woman!"  
"Now why are you angry? I think I know why. Is it because I challenged you unlike the others who allowed themselves to be pushed around just because you're Master's grandson? From what Natsu has told me about you, you are a person who wants power. But rather, I think you are a person who wants to control. And if they disobey your authority, you want power to back you up. Sorry but it's going to take a lot more than power to be a real threat to me."

Her expression may have said boredom but you could see the true meaning in her words. The guild expected Laxus to explode and shock the woman there and now but instead he laughed. He laughed! He laughed like he had heard the greatest, funniest joke in the world! He simply walked away still laughing but Lavinia recognized it as 'Challeng Accepted'. She turned back to Mirajane who was staring at her, along with the rest of the guild in awe.

"Chartreuse*****, and right here please." Pointing previously where the golden brassard was worn. Mira numbly nodded and in less than three seconds, she had become another member of Fairy Tail.

"My turn! Make it electric blue." called out Whisp, turning his back to Mira. She nodded and placed the stamp on his back, seeing it was the only place it would fit.

The purple haired woman fondly traced the mark on her upper arm while Whisp showed of his mark to Happy until someone grabbed her shoulder. It was none other than resident flame brain, Natsu. While others were murmuring and questioning how she stood up to Laxus, she ignored them in favor of listening to Natsu. He grinned at her and held out a piece of paper.

"Yo Natsu, what's up?"  
"Come on! We're goin' on a job!"  
"Already?"  
"Aye, Natsu wants to know how you fight."  
"That's right Happy."  
"Let me see the job first, and then I'll decide."  
"How much does it pay?" Whisp asked, running over with a fish hanging out of his mouth.

Natsu handed her the paper and she scanned it over. The job was relatively simple. Five people had gone up mounting on Mt. Hakobe and claimed they'd be gone for at least two weeks and it has been over a month. They'd pay 750,000 J if they were all brought back alive.

"Hm, it seems relatively easy. They'll pay for 150,000 J for every person we bring back alive. The day's still young; let's go before our pay goes down."

Natsu, Happy and Whisp let out a big whoop and followed behind, not at all bothered by the fact that she didn't even flinch at the fact of carrying dead people. It was when they reached a train station did things start going wrong. Lavinia was asleep, her skin looking paler than usual while Whisp sat next to her, reading a book that wasn't entirely charred and still readable. Natsu sat in front of Whisp with Happy in front of Lavinia. He was holding his hands over his stomach and his face was pale, but often turned green at the train's sharp turns, forcing him to swallow the bile rising up his throat.

_I can say for sure, that this is going to be the beginning of something incredible. _Spoke her mind. The Magma Dragon Slayer was only half conscious but she could still think. It made her smile, knowing that she wasn't alone. Not anymore.

"You better be asleep and dreaming" Whisp's voice piped in, seeing her smile in her sleep. Or at least, that's what she wanted him to believe. Lavinia just allowed herself to succumb into darkness wondering what new things this guild would bring to her.

**Location: Mt. Hakobe**

"Cold!" squealed the cats together as they huddled next to their respective owners who seemed unfazed by the weather. Mt. Hakobe at this time of year wasn't too bad but luckily for them, it was gently snowing. The client turned out to be the wife and mother of the missing people. Her husband and four kids were going mounting and she had gotten worried since they hadn't been heard from since then.

"It's beautiful." Lavinia commented as she watched the snow gently fall. She's never really had a chance to see snow for herself but she figured that since this was a job, she would get a chance to enjoy for a bit.

"Alright! So how do we find these people?"  
"Let's get to the highest part of the mountain. I have an idea."  
"Alright then, race ya there! Let's go Happy!"  
"A-Aye!"

And with a blink of an eye, they were gone. The female slayer simply threw Whisp in the air, who quickly sprouted his wings and lifted her off the snowy terrain, quickly catching up to the other males. They finally caught up to them before and were neck and neck before she turned to Natsu and smirked. This isn't going to end well.

"Eat my snow! Whisp, Max Speed!" she shouted and whizzed off into the distance. She could hear Natsu yelling Happy to use Max Speed as well but sadly, they hadn't been paying any attention where they were going and crashed into a tree.

"Kufufufu, are you okay Natsu" laughed Lavinia with a soft smile. They were nearly at the top but Natsu was lodged into a tree with half of his torso one side and his legs kicking on the other. The funniest part was his arms were stuck with him and Happy's head was buried in the snow.

"Whisp, help Happy. I'll help Natsu before he starts a forest fire."

They grey cat nodded and started digging his friend's head out of the ground while Lavinia turned her fist into magma. Natsu couldn't help but stare in awe. Her hand appeared to be made out of flaming rocks with cracks in between. In between those cracks glowed vibrant purplish-red magma with a red fire on her fist. She placed her hand gently on the tree's bark and Natsu, along with Happy who finally escaped his snowy imprisonment, watched in awe as the bark started to burn away and the flame increasing in size. Once the hole was big enough, the Fire Dragon Slayer pushed himself out using his legs and ate up the flames. Sadly, the tree was already half way destroyed and crushed him. There was a bit of a silence until Whisp broke it.

"Timber!" he yelled out with a paw up in the air. Lavinia simply shook her head and kicked the tree off.

"Honestly, letting yourself get crushed by a tree. Come on, we're almost there. And by the way, I won that race."  
"Nuh uh! I won!"  
"You would've won if you hadn't crashed into that tree."  
"You want to fight for it! I'm all fired up!"  
"No, not really. And please calm yourself, your yelling could cause an avalanche."  
"So? I'm fire and you're lava, I'm pretty sure we'll survive."  
"Maybe we can but those people won't stand a chance."

They trekked the mountain the rest of the way in silence, with the occasional sneeze coming from Happy and Whisp until they reached the top.

"Soooo… how are we going to find them?"  
"I have an idea."  
"Let's hear it!"  
"I need you to yell at the top of your lungs."  
"Didn't you say that if I yelled I would cause an avalanche."  
"I need you to yell a message so they can hear us."  
"What about the avalanche?"  
"Is there an avalanche now?"  
"Oh, I get it! Okay, what's the message?"  
"You don't get it do you?"  
"Of course I do! Kind of…"  
"Just yell 'give us a signal if you see this flare'."  
"Flare? What flare?"  
"I'll worry about that."  
"But-  
"Just do it."  
"Fine."

He took a deep breath and yelled out to the snowy terrain while Lavinia prepared.

"OI! GIVE US A SIGNAL IF YOU SEE THE FLARE! OI! WHAT'S THE FLARE!?"  
"You can stop yelling now. And I told you to let me worry about it. But I think you can help too. I need you to roar towards the sky. Got it?"

"Got it! **Karyū no Hōkō!**"  
"**Yōganryū no Hōkō!**"

If you were to look up at the sky, you could see fiery red lava rocks flying into the sky with a mixture of magma and fire. It was almost like a volcanic eruption, except smaller. You'd have to be blind to not see that light show. Of course, their plan had a slight flaw. Lavinia was aware of the flaw, which is why she devised that plan. Natsu wanted to see her fight, no? Despite the fact that this doesn't classify as a fight but no matter, he'll just have to wait and see. She and Whisp reacted quickly, the latter grabbing her back and flying down the mountain.

"Oi! Now's not the time to be impressed! With your yelling and my roar, we've caused an avalanche!"

Natsu snapped out of his stupor and threw Happy over his shoulder, jumping down since his partner was out of magic. It was during his hazardous jumping did he pick up their scent along with the sound of screaming. Looks like their plan had backfired (no pun intended). The people were straight ahead and were going to get buried alive by the avalanche.

"Natsu! Take the people; I'll slow down the avalanche!" Before he could retort to her, she vanished into thin air. He didn't have time to be amazed as he quickly did as told. Lavinia had flown ahead and calculated how long it would take the avalanche to reach them. No more than five minutes.

"Then I'll do it in five. Whisp get ready!"  
"Roger that!"  
"**Yōganryū no Hōkō!**"

Unlike the previous roar, this one had much more power. The lava rocks were flying about like shooting stars and somehow forming a wall with the cooled magma as reinforcement. She managed to slow it down but it was still coming in pretty fast.

"We're going to have to improvise. Whisp, drop me!"  
"Eh!?"  
"Just do it. **Yōganryū no Kagidzume!**"

With her foot ablaze into molten rock and lava, she slammed it down in front of the avalanche. Like an earthquake, the ground shook and a crack in the earth opened creating a fissure. The avalanche didn't stand a chance and fell deep into the fissure. Lavinia stood in front of the fissure and couldn't help but flop down on the snow.

"You tired? Cause I know I am." Asked Whisp, who flopped down next to her with exhaustion written all over his face. She shook her head in response and sat up, taking her partner in her arms, who snuggled in deeper into her warmth and rose from the ground, slowly walking down the rocky, snowy path. She even took a rock and started munching on it along the way. Magma was a mixture of earth and fire so she could eat both elements separately but it was still nice to eat some actual magma every once in a while. But to do that, that would mean to dig into the deepest part of the earth or search for an active volcano. She'll have to tell master about her diet when she gets home.

_Home? I haven't been there for more than an hour and I'm already calling it home. Is this what is means to be part of a real family? If so, then I really like it. Lucille was right about this guild, it's wonderful._

"Natsu! Are they safe!?"  
"Yeah, they're all okay! I'm down here!"

She sped up and met the sight of an unconscious man with four kids surrounding him. The first two were fifteen year old twins and the other two being a twelve year old and a ten year old. Natsu had explained that the father fought a Balkan with no magic power whatsoever and defeated him but nearly died in the process. The kids had no idea how to return and were too afraid of moving anywhere else and thought that his condition would worsen if they did. They were all suffering from minimal frostbite but the father was in a much worse condition.

"I think it's time for you to go. Don't you agree?"

Lavinia carried the younger two, one on each arm while the twins helped Natsu carry the father on his back. It was better for them two to carry the youngest and injured since their bodies exuded extreme heat. Their walk back home wasn't exactly the best but they did what they could. The children in Lavinia's arms were fast asleep and the twins had their arms over their father as Natsu carried him on his back. Whisp and Happy were fast asleep in Lavinia's bag, snuggling next to each other using Natsu's blanket. Once they arrived into town, they met up with the wife who was walking back from the market and dropped all her bags and ran up to them. She was crying tears of happiness and the rest of the townspeople arrived and started celebrating. It was a touching moment, in fact, so touching that Lavinia just wanted to get away from it all. The wife was just so happy about reuniting with them, it made Lavinia think back about reuniting with Vulcan. It was somewhere along the way that the town's doctor had come along and taken them away.

_Will I cry tears of joy like her? Will I hate myself for thinking that he had abandoned me? What am I thinking? He didn't abandon me. Not if he had a choice. I'm spacing out again. What about Natsu? Does he feel the same?_

She turned her head to see him bragging to the kid's friends about what had happened in the mountain while flexing his muscles with his signature grin. The wife had come up to them and given them the reward while giving her a crushing hug. She never liked strangers touching her but she allowed this woman just once since she was truly grateful.

_Maybe not. He's been with Fairy Tail for so long that his friends had filled up that gap in his heart. I, of course, still have a long way to go._

"Oi, Lavinia, are you okay?" Natsu called out to her. She turned to him and gave him a soft smile.  
"I'll be good. Today was, strangely enough, fun." Natsu laughed in response and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Welcome to Fairy Tail."  
"Aye."

They looked down to see Happy rubbing his eyes and Whisp yawning out loud. Lavinia and Natsu laughed at the kittens as they walked home.

"So how do we split the reward?"  
"I get 35 and you get 40."  
"Huh? Why do I get the bigger half? Not that I'm complaining."  
"Well you did get save the people while I nearly caused an avalanche and nearly killed them."  
"Hmm…"  
"Is there a problem with that?"  
"Nah, thanks Lavinia."  
"Call me Lavi."

**(1*) Her hairstyle is similar to Éclair of 'Priestess of the Phoenix', except the 'thing' holding her hair back is magenta. Anyone care to tell me what's the name of it?  
(2*) Think of Natsu's pants.  
(3*) Think of Cana's bag.  
(4*) I actually considered stopping here.  
(5*) Chartreuse is a yellow green.**

**Poll is out so please vote on who she should be pired up with. See there! That's the button to go to my profile and vote! VOTE!**

**-FAIRY TAIL GUILD CARDS-**

**NAME: Lavinia Magnus  
AGE: Almost 19  
MAGIC: Dragon Slayer  
LIKES:** **Magma, Lava, Whisp, Fairy Tail, Books, Drawing, Being alone most of the time  
DISLIKES: Anyone insulting those dear to her, Waiting, Crowds or basically anywhere with large group of people which is ironic since she joined a guild.  
QUOTE: "Like earth, I'll stand still and become a pillar of hope. Like fire, I'll destroy your darkness and bring warmth to your heart. This is the power of magma and this is who I dream to be."**

**NAME: Whisp  
AGE: Six  
MAGIC: Aera(Wings)  
LIKES: Lavinia, Happy, Fairy Tail, Fish, Chocolate milk, Secrets  
DISLIKES: Someone insulting Lavinia, Regular milk(says it tastes boring)  
QUOTE: "Whispers are often unheard and meant to tell secrets, but I'm a boy! And that's no secret!"**

**Review whether you're a guest or an author.**


End file.
